pzm_fanfaktyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Louis
Louis- pingwin białobrewy, nowy członek oddziału Skippera. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku "Nowy". Stworzyła go Marta the WriterDyskusjahttp://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Wk%C5%82ad/Marta_the_Writer%7C Wkład We wczesnej młodości należał do Oddziału XDK. W tym czasie podszkolił się nieco w swoim zawodzie i poznał Gdańsk. Występuje w serialach: Karen w Zoo, Warsaw Penguin Company, Zoo na kółkach oraz Wesołka i ławnicy. Wygląd Louis jest urody przeciętnej - nie jest ani piękny, ani szkaradny ale i tak wiele kobiet straciło dla niego głowę, więc musi mieć w sobie "to coś" . Ma wzrost Skippera, ale jest przy tym nieco chudszy, a jego twarz jest sympatyczniejsza. Elementem charakterystycznym wyglądu Louisa jest ruda broda. Charakter Jest przede wszystkim wesołkiem - jeszcze większym, niż Szeregowy- i narwańcem. Nieustannie się wygłupia i robi innym kawały i przytyki. Może płatać figle wszystkim i wszędzie i jest w tej dziedzinie pomysłowy. Jednak w odpowiedniej chwili Louis potrafi się zachować stosownie do sytuacji. Jest też podrywaczem - rozkochał w sobie niezliczoną ilość kobiet, a potem je zostawił. Louis jest inteligentny i zarozumiały, śmiały w stosunku do Szefa, podobnie jak Kowalski nie wierzy w moce paranormalne. Jest silniejszy oraz sprawniejszy fizycznie od Skippera. Do niedawna był też najlepszym strzelcem, został jednak zdetronizowany przez Grigorija i nie może mu tego wybaczyć . Zna wiele trudnych sztuk walki, m.in. kick- boxing czy kung-fu. Swoimi umiejętnościami popisuje się na treningach, działając na nerwy wszystkim oprócz Szeregowego (który cieszy się, że jego kolega jest taki super). To również cwany bohater (choć w porównaniu z pozostałymi raczej przeciętnie), który skrajne przejawy honoru czy miłości do ojczyzny bierze za głupotę. Trzeba jeszcze powiedzieć, że Louis jest rdzennym patriotą (ale nie aż takim, aby oddać życie za swój kraj jak to już zostało stwierdzone wyżej, uważa ludzi, którzy to robią, za frajerów ). Zawsze stanie murem za Szkocją, ze czcią odnosi się do symboli narodowych, nigdy nie pogardzi również whisky ani szkocką czystą. Jednak jego patriotyzm przejawia się w mniej agresywny sposób niż patriotyzm Łysego. Jego znakiem rozpoznawczym jest silna wola. Każdego dnia wykonuje mordercze ćwiczenia, bo wie, że aby utrzymać swoją sprawność i siłę, potrzebuje systematyczności. Stara się też zdrowo odżywiać, już dawno skreślił ze swojego jadłospisu chipsy, słodycze i inne kaloryczne produkty (jedyne, czemu nie jest w stanie się oprzeć, to alkohol, ale i tak zawsze stara się nie przesadzić). Niech wam się nie wydaje, że Louis jest ideałem. Jak już wcześniej zostało wspomniane, charakteryzuje się zarozumiałością i pychą, bywa też obrzydliwe arogancki i najczęściej uważa się za lepszego od innych. Kobiety traktuje raczej przedmiotowo i ucieka od konsekwencji swoich nieuczciwych czy okrutnych zachowań. Brak mu również taktu- nie potrafi zrozumieć, że ktoś ma dość jego żartów, ewentualnie nieraz pociśnie komuś tak uszczypliwie, że tej osobie naprawdę jest przykro. Uwielbia naśmiewać się z otaku. Według niego anime to "chińskie bajki", które nie posiadają żadnej wartości. Jest głuchy na wszelkie znakomite tytuły, jak np. "W krainie bogów". Relacje z innymi 'Z RESZTĄ ODDZIAŁU' 'Ze Skipperem' Louis jest w stosunku do Szefa bardzo śmiały. Często robi sobie z niego jaja zarówno przy nim, jak i za jego plecami , robi mu też kawały. Czasami zwraca się do niego per ty. Z Kowalskim Louis twierdzi, że Kowalski jest przemądrzały, z tego powodu się z niego nabija. Dziwi się, że Kowalski nie ma śmiałości do kobiet. Tak samo jak strateg nie wierzy w moce paranormalne. Czasami się z nim droczy, bo on umie czytać i pisać, a Kowalski nie, co strasznie irytuje naukowca. Z Rico Louis odnajduje z nim wspólny język, bo czasem jego kawały polegają na wysadzaniu, a Rico - wiadomo- w tej dziedzinie ekspert. Z Szeregowym Louis traktuje młodego często z wyższością. Śmieje się z niego, że ogląda "Słodkorożce". W sumie bardzo go lubi i tak jak on jest optymistą. Można powiedzieć, że Szercio i Louis to pokrewne dusze, choć charakteryzuje ich zamiłowanie do innych rodzajów humoru. Z Łysym Łysy nie ma z nim łatwego życia. Wkurzają go ciągłe kawały Louisa. Wesołek często dostaje od niego w dziób. Właściwie są jednak przyjaciółmi szorstkimi, ale jednak . Louis nazywa go "Łysol". Uzupełniają się nawzajem- Łysy ma spryt, a Louis inteligencję. Są zatem w stanie pokonać każdą przeciwność. Czasem rywalizują ze sobą, który z nich ma lepszy telefon. Z Flawianem Początkowo Flawian z powodu poczucia humoru Louisa miał go za przygłupiego kolegę z przesadną skłonnością do żartów, jednak później, gdy poznał się na jego inteligencji i umiejętnościach, zaczął go traktować jako pionka na planszy swoich intryg. Mimo to szanuje go i darzy sympatią. Louis nawet lubi Flawiana, ale nie można powiedzieć, by się przyjaźnili. Jajcarz jest trochę zazdrosny no dobra: jest piekielnie zazdrosny, zresztą z wzajemnością o to, że Flawian też potrafi czytać i pisać. Często występuje jako mediator w konflikcie Łysego z Flawianem. Z Grigorijem Bagrationem Nie lubią się nawzajem. Gruzinowi przeszkada zbytnia skłonność do żartów i brak szacunku dla starszych, Szkota razi przemądrzałość Grigorija i jego przywiązanie do tradycji połączone z przesadnym honorem. Punktem zapalnym konfliktów są zdolności strzeleckie obu pingwinów (ostatecznie nie udało się ustalić, kto jest lepszy o ile Louis jest w stanie jako tako (powtarzam: JAKO TAKO) zapomnieć Flawianowi, że przez niego nie jest już niepowtarzalny w oddziale pod względem umiejętności czytania i pisania, o tyle Bagrationowi nie popuści ). Czasem Gruzinowi wymknie się do Louisa słowo "g*wniarz", za co Szkot odpłaca mu "starym p*dzielem". Z Georgem Ludwigem Welfem Louis uważa Georga za nadętego dupka z manią wielkości. Zauważa u niego tylko jego arogancję. W postrzeganiu Georga przez Louisa nieuprzejmość arystokraty przyćmiewa wszystkie jego umiejętności i pozytywne cechy. Jajcarz dziwi się, że Skipper przyjął kogoś takiego do drużyny, i cieszy się, że książę nie mieszka z nimi w bazie i trzyma się bardziej z boku, pomieszkiwując po bogatych hotelach. Z Bandżo Wesołek nie uważa Bandżo za pełnoprawnego członka oddziału (słusznie zresztą). W odcinku Siódmy do paczki ''ciągle sobie z niego żartował (aż było to niesmaczne). 'Z INNYMI MIESZKAŃCAMI ZOO' Louis jest unikany. Przez większość zwierząt uważany za męczącego i dlatego lepiej omijać go szerokim łukiem przez to nie mają okazji poznać się na jego inteligencji i błyskotliwości . 'ZE STARYMI PRZYJACIÓŁMI' Z Zindelo To kumple na dobre i złe. Zawsze staną za sobą murem i mogą na siebie liczyć (raz, gdy wynikła bójka Zindelo z Łysym, Louis stanął po stronie Cygana, mimo że Łysy jest jednym z najlepszych kumpli jajcarza). Praktycznie rozumieją się bez słów. Chociaż bardzo się różnią: Louis- wesoły i rozgadany, Zindelo- skryty i milczący. Łączy ich to, że obaj są dzielni i twardzi i nie lubią patyczkować się z wrogami. Z Nessą Łączy ich dość specyficzna więź. Ponieważ są przyjaciółmi z dawnych lat i spędzili razem sporą część dzieciństwa- zawsze mają ze sobą dużo do pogadania i ciągle im mało swojego towarzystwa. Jajcarz w towarzystwie przyjaciółki zachowuje się zupełnie inaczej niż podczas akcji. Gada jak potłuczony, opowiada żarty nie na swoim poziomie i śmieje się jak głupi. Nessa zachowuje się podobnie. Ogólnie wyglądają wtedy jak przedszkolaki, które przedawkowały cukier. Nie są jednak parą- to po prostu dobrzy kumple. Żadne się w drugim nie podkochuje. 'Z POZOSTAŁYMI PIRACKIMI CHULIGANAMI' '''Ze Stefkiem' Stefek darzy Louisa dużym szacunkiem ze względu na jego umiejętności. Szkot również go podziwia, ale skrycie. W zasadzie łączą ich dobre relacje, pomijając to, że Stefka drażnią kawały Louisa i to, że czasami jajcarz chce sobie w PCH trochę porządzić. Z Hiro ''' Dogadują się, ponieważ obaj są inteligentni. Hiro z początku był trochę obrażony o to, że jajcarz pokonał go (patrz: odcinek Przyjaciel czy wróg?), ale szybko się z tym pogodził. Teraz ma motywację, by trenować walkę- za wszelką cenę chce kiedyś powalić Louisa na ziemię. Ale tylko po to, by pokazać, kto jest lepszy- Japończyk nie ma wobec niego żadnych wrogich zamiarów, gdyż darzy go sympatią. '''Z Rudym Louis niezbyt go lubi- uważa Rosjanina za ważniaka, którego bez kałasza mogłoby pokonać nawet dziecko w kołysce. Jest też trochę zazdrosny o to, że Rudy jest najlepszym kumplem Łysego. Jednak, pomijając wszystko, darzy go odrobiną sympatii, bo wie, że Rudy tak jak on lubi sobie wypić, no i Rosjanin zawsze wyrusza jajcarzowi ratować tyłek, gdy ten jest w opałach. 'Z Creepem ' Po prostu są razem wojownikami w PCH. Odnoszą się do siebie obojętnie, nigdy nie próbowali się kumplować. 'Z Grubym ' Louis odnosi się do Grubego z pobłażaniem- twierdzi, że jest on tłustym matołem, który nawet porządnie przywalić nie potrafi. Jedyne pozytywne, co w nim zauważa, to zdolności informatyczne. Gruby wyczuwa, jaki Louis ma do niego stosunek, i dlatego darzy go podobnym ( i skrycie podziwia go za siłę i znajomość wielu sztuk walki). 'Z Mistrzem ' Louis ma go za niezbyt rozgarniętego małolata. Dalej pamięta, że na początku ich znajomości w ZnK Mistrz chciał go zastrzelić. Odnosi się do niego z pobłażaniem nie dlatego, że poniża młodszych od siebie, tylko po prostu nie można nie zauważyć, że Mistrz jest niezdarą. Jednak uwadze jajcarza nie uszło, że Niemiec jest silny i dobrze walczy- Louis twierdzi, że może wyrośnie z niego wybitny wojownik. Rola w oddziale Louis w oddziale pełni rolę wesołka. Zawsze skwituje coś śmieszną miną, opowie jakiś kawał, rzuci śmieszny tekst, aby niezwykle celnie coś podsumować lub rozładować atmosferę. Taka osoba w grupie naprawdę się przydaje, bo wciąż jest wesoło (czasami nawet za wesoło...). Zadręcza wszystkich swoimi kawałami (na szczęście raczej nie podczas misji). Tak jak Rico jest agentem do zadań specjalnych- ze względu na to, że jest najsprawniejszy i najsilniejszy z drużyny. Można też powiedzieć, że Louis jest oddziałowym "czytaczem"- jako jeden z niewielu potrafi czytać i pisać a i tak się już utarło, że Flawian pełni rolę jedynie człowieka do szpiegostwa w aktach (przez co jest uznawany za dość inteligentnego), co doprowadza Kowalskiego do szewskiej pasji. Historia rozwoju postaci W lutym 2013 wpadłam na pomysł, żeby dodać nowego bohatera do oddziału. Początkowo miał to być wilk szary. W środku dzielny i szlachetny,a na zewnątrz strasznie ponury, zamknięty w sobie i z kamienną twarzą. Dałam mu imię Martin, ale nie bardzo mi pasowało. Szukając po necie imion, znalazłam Louis. Spodobało mi się, bo takie międzynarodowe. Przypomniał mi się francuski komik Louis de Funes, więc wpadłam na pomysł, żeby nowa postać też była wesoła, bo tak będzie ciekawiej i może to być pretekst do dalszych przygód. I zmieniłam jego gatunek na pingwina. Doprawiłam mu też rudą szkocką brodę (wtedy wymyśliłam, że ma być Szkotem), żeby się jakoś odróżniał. Potem już łatwo poszło- stopniowo dopracowywałam moją postać, aż stała się taka, jaka jest teraz. Zaś pomysł ponurego wilka wykorzystałam w Kanucie. Broń Louis posiada niewielki arsenał broni palnej. Jego ukochanym pistoletem jest 44 Magnum, który często okazuje się przydatny, i który jajcarz zawsze ma przy sobie. Oprócz tego Louis posiada pistolet samopowtarzalny CZ 75, karabin Lawn Mower (ale rzadko go używa, bo jest nieporęczny), pistolet Glock 26, a do misji specjalnych używa pistoletu Dryer. Telefon Louis skonstruował swój telefon całkiem sam, mając dostęp do laboratorium technicznego. Design Tu nie ma się co rozwodzić. Komórka wygląda jak typowa "cegła", smartfon z niższej półki. Jak się zaraz przekonamy, jest to bardzo mylące. Specyfikacja techniczna Podzespoły powalają na kolana. Telefon jest napędzany przez dwunastordzeniowy procesor projektu Louisa o taktowaniu 25 GHz. Jest zaopatrzony w 12 GB pamięci RAM, 128 GB pamięci wewnętrznej (z możliwością rozbudowy o kolejne 128 GB) i układ graficzny Adreno 335 (chałupniczo ulepszona wersja Adreno 330, zastosowanego m.in. w Sony Xperii Z3 Compact). Pozwala to na obsługę nawet najbardziej wymagających gier na najwyższych ustawieniach graficznych. Rozdzielczość ekranu (o rozmiarze 4,8' cala) wynosi 2560x1440 pikseli. Interfejs i system operacyjny Nad całością czuwa OS projektu Szkota, który jest mieszanką zalet Androida 5.0 Lollipop i iOS 8 (w razie potrzeby Louis może nim manipulować i aktualizować go). Interfejs jest intuicyjny. Warto wspomnieć o wbudowanym zaawansowanym translatorze, oraz kalkulatorze, który może wykonywać nawet bardzo skomplikowane obliczenia. Jakość zdjęć Pingwin zaopatrzył swój telefon w sześćdziesięciomegapikselową matrycę. Zdjęcia są świetne, odwzorowanie barw bardzo dobre, podobnie jak ilość rejestrowanych szczegółów (choć łatwo też fotki prześwietlić lub też niedoświetlić). Wideo może być nagrywane w rozdzielczości HD, FullHD lub 4K. Aplikacja służąca do edytowania fotografii i nagrań jest bardzo rozbudowana. Muzyka Aplikacja muzyczna na telefonie Szkota łudząco przypomina apkę Walkman obecną w urządzeniach Sony- zarówno pod względem funkcji, jak i interfejsu. Jakość wydobywającego się dźwięku nie ustępuje tej z flagowców Sony czy HTC, a jeszcze lepiej jest na słuchawkach. Internet Domyślna przeglądarka to Google Chrome. Strony wczytują się bardzo szybko, a to dlatego, że są wcześniej konwertowane. Bateria To pięta Achillesowa telefonu (i pretekst do drwin Łysego). Tak dopracowany smartfon jest niestety bardzo prądożerny i po niecałej dobie dopomina się ładowania (na szczęście jest możliwość ładowania go bezprzewodowo kompaktową ładowarką, jeśli oczywiście jej przedtem nie zapomnimy zaopatrzyć w odpowiednią porcję prądu). Dlatego zdarza się, że komórka nie współpracuje akurat wtedy, gdy jest potrzebna, ale trzeba powiedzieć, że jeśli już działa, to staje się nieoceniona podczas misji. Ksywy Louis ma bardzo wiele ksyw. Te najbardziej popularne to Ahenobarbus (od Flawiana), Dżamalaj, Paladyn, Bizon, Giblean,Negatyw, Mentos, Rewolwerowiec z Glasgow, Władca Tayu, Kowboj Badlandów, Chelsea Smile. Naprawdę ma ich bardzo dużo, wiele z nich wzięło się z licznych wojaży po świecie, innych pochodzenia nigdy nie chce wyjaśnić. Umiejętności *robienie kawałów (nawet w bardzo ekstremalnych warunkach) *opowiadanie dowcipów ( zarówno strasznie śmiesznych, jak i zwykłych sucharów) *bajerowanie kobiet *znajomość wielu sztuk walki *perfekcyjne strzelanie z broni palnej *czytanie i pisanie *chemia i fizyka *umiejętność konstruowania urządzeń (co wynika z poprzedniego punktu) Sztuki walki, które zna i którymi posługuje się Louis *Kick-boxing *Kung-fu *Aikido *Judo *Karate tradycyjne *Sambo *Capoeira *Eskrima *Teakwondo *Krav Maga *Savate *Muay Thai *MMA *Boks *Jujutsu Kumple Biorąc pod uwagę charakter Louisa, trzeba powiedzieć, że jego kumple muszą być osobami naprawdę wyrozumiałymi. Dlatego ma ich niewielu, ale za to wiernych. Oprócz Skippera, Kowalskiego, Szeregowego, Łysego i Rico zaliczają się do nich: *Crash- więcej o nim poczytasz w tym arcie. Z pozostałymi członkami Oddziału XDK Louisa wiązały raczej obojętne relacje. *Zindelo- Cygan. To jedno słowo wystarczy za jego całą charakterystykę. *Nessa- przyjaciółka Louisa z dzieciństwa, również pochodząca ze Szkocji. Galeria broni 74.jpg|44 Magnum 836820 8a9c 1024x2000.jpg|Dryer 300px-Cz75.jpg|CZ 75 Glock 26 Pistol 1 26299.jpg|Glock 26 thumb|Ta postać została wyróżniona artykułem na medal. Przypisy Kategoria:Fanowskie postacie Kategoria:Pingwiniafanka1 Kategoria:Pingwiny Kategoria:Oddział Skippera Kategoria:Szkoci Kategoria:Warsaw Penguin Company Kategoria:Zwierzęta z Polski Kategoria:Wyróżnione Kategoria:Zoo na kółkach Kategoria:Piraccy Chuligani